


Bitter-Sweet Reminiscence

by Trublii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, its not on-screen though, it’s just the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii
Summary: Karl was sure he and Alex would live forever. All naive children in love thought that.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Bitter-Sweet Reminiscence

Alex Quackity had grown on him from the very beginning. Karl loved the way they could talk about anything and come out of the conversation with smiles on their faces. He loved the way Alex used to scrunch up his nose when he laughed, how he would make fun of George in a British accent, the way he could make any room brighter just by being there.

Karl felt hot tears roll down his cheeks at the memories. He brought a sleeve up to his face and wiped it dry, only for new tears to spring into his eyes. He decided it wasn’t worth it and let them be, instead looking down to his other hand in his lap, which was stroking a bright yellow feather. The feather was easily half the length of Karl’s arm, and very fluffy. Karl washed and dried it every day, keeping it clean and perfect.

He was careful not to get any tears on it, for fear of ruining the beautiful trinket. For a moment, he could have sworn he felt the unmistakable feeling of Alex’s hand resting on his own. He quickly looked over to see him smiling warmly at him for a fraction of a second before being blown away by the wind.

Karl froze, slowly reaching out a hand to where Alex once sat. His hand felt nothing, but his heart and his mind were sure he was there.

“I love you.” he whispered to the empty space beside him.

He could have sworn he heard it said back to him.


End file.
